A lack of available space is a common problem on patios and decks. Multi-function furniture adds variety to the types of entertainment possible on such patios or decks. For example, fire pits have been incorporated with patio furniture to allow users to cleanly and safely enjoy the pleasures of a fire on patios, porches, and other areas where containing a fire had proved difficult and dangerous. Further, small ice buckets have been incorporated into tables to provide convenient access to beverages or various dips and sauces. However, these tables often leave available space underutilized or unused when the added features, such as ice buckets and fire pits, are not actively in use. Likewise, such conventional patio furniture is generally limited to providing one type of functionality, so elements like ice buckets, chip and dip bowls, garbage containers, and fire pits need to be provided in separate elements which take up space.
A need exists, therefore, for a table that allows a user to maximize the available space in a table designed for multi-functional use.